


I hate you./I love you.

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash gets fucked hard, Ash likes dick spread the word, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many times has Ash heard these words. What he loves is when it's from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you./I love you.

_"I hate you."_ He said as he pressed me down into the mattress. "I hate you so goddamn much." He practically growled as he leaned over me and yanked my hands above my head.

"I was totally straight before I met you." He said, wrapping a thick rope around my wrists, I was speechless as he tied them to the headboard. All I could do was watch as he triple-knotted it, surprisingly very handy with ropes.

_But what was I supposed to expect with rough hands like his?_

"I-" I started to say something but he stopped me.

"Don't talk." He ordered, staring down at me. I stared back him, his eyes made me dizzy, everything about him made me dizzy.

I watched him as he pulled off my shoes and socks, then my pants and boxers. 

* * *

  _"Come with me." He had said, taking me by my hand. I hadn't seen him in weeks- not since the League. And I did, not wanting to pull away. I followed him, I would have followed him to hell and back if he asked._

* * *

  _ **But I never expected this, not from him, never from him.**_

I watched him as he took off his jacket and threw it to the floor, and then unbuckled his jeans. "I hate you so much you know that right? Why were we ever so stupid to think we could ever be friends? Me? Friends with you? I hate you." He sneered as he lifted one of my legs and put it over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist.

"Arceus I can't fucking stand you." He said as he unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down a little bit. "Can't stand the sight of your face."

I watched as he put his fingers in his mouth before he stuck two of them in me and began moving them.

I didn't expect this, none of this. _Arceus does this feel good,_ I moaned aloud and moved my hips as much as I could. I could have sworn I saw a glint in his eye, his beautiful pale eye.

"I swear I was straight before you came and ruined everything." He mumbled, moving his hand faster, making me moan louder.

I gasped as he put in a third finger, _his hands are so big.. So nice.._

"I even fucked that girl who was traveling with you and Brock to get you off my mind! I'll admit it was nice, at the moment." And then he pulled out his fingers, "Until you came around the next morning, wanting to battle again."

I stared up at him. "If you hate me so much then why are yo-"

"Shut up!" He said, wrapping his hand around my throat as he began to stroke himself. _Arceus his cock is big. Really big._

I nodded quietly, looking up at him, and then back down to his cock. Amazing, but really what else was I to expect from _him?_ Ever since our first day he had always been trying to prove he had a bigger dick.

"You're horrible, worthless and no good." He said, lining himself up with me, He picked up my other leg and put it over his shoulder. "I hate you." He moved his hips and thrusted in, I moaned aloud.

"You like that? I bet you do you little whore." He said, his voice gruff as he moved his hips faster.

"I do! Arceus I do! Please please please-" I couldn't help myself from answering him. I stopped when he wrapped his hand back around my neck.

"Really? You want more, I'll give you more.." He said, moving his hips faster, his cock filling me so good. His soft hair went into his eyes, if his hands weren't tied i would have reached out and touched it, Arceus his hair looked so soft. I could feel him rubbing against my prostate.

"Please!" I whined, wiggling my hips. Arceus I need more of him. "Arceus your cock is so big!" I praised, this seemed to spur him on.

"Really you don't deserve any of this, I shouldn't even be fucking you, I hate you." His grip tightened as he moved faster and faster and _dear Arceus thank you for blessing him with this dick and thank you for letting him fuck me!_

"I know I know I know, I really thought we could have been friends-" I cut off, his grip on my neck too tight.

"Shut up! It's not happening, we were never friends and we never will be!" He moved his hips faster, his cock making me feel so good I almost couldn't breathe. "Take it like the whore you are." He said.

I stared at him as the bed shook from the force, heat pooling in my belly. _I'm close, so goddamn close._ "More~" I managed to say, "fuck me like the whore I am, please!" I begged, something I had never done- not with him.

The glint in his eye was back as he wrapped his hand around my cock and began stroking me. I arched my back off of the bed as I came, all over his hands and my stomach.

"Looks like I've struck white gold," he murmured. I watched as he lifted it to his mouth, "For such a stupid little boy you taste so goddamn good."

He was still moving inside me, so fast and so good. "Please," I begged.

"Please what? What do you want?" His voice went gruff again,

"I want you to come, please?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Why should I?" He said, shaking his head. "Arceus I hate you so much," he said, biting his lip.

"I hate you, I fucking hate you." He said, over and over as he moved. My cock hurt, I needed to come again, I feel like I'm gonna die.

"I hat- fuck Ash, I love you." He said, as he buried himself deep inside and came, filling me. I came just from the feeling, crying out as he dug his fingers in my hips.

_Looks like I've struck white gold too._

"I love you too, I always have." I said, watching as he leaned forward and tugged at the rope, breathing heavy.

When I was free I sat up and kissed him on the cheek, he looked at me with a dangerous look in his eyes, before he kissed me back.

He sat up on his knees and pulled out, pushing my legs onto the bed and took off the rest of his clothes and rolled onto his back.

I took off my gloves and shirt before I laid down next to him, my hands making a trail up his chest to mess with his necklace, which had no been replaced with a megastone.

"I hate you." I said as he sighed and pulled the blankets over us.

"I hate you too." He said, kissing me briefly before he wrapped his arm around me and closed his eyes.

"I love you.." I whispered. I watched as he smiled slightly.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 4 am. Love you all.


End file.
